The Life Of A Hanyou HalfDemon
by GreenDayFanatic13
Summary: This is a tale of a young girl, who meet Sesshomaru. The two of them fall in love.


Chapter 1

Naomi walked through the forest, her head throbbing bitterly. She checked her surroundings; "Trees," she said to herself. "Trees, more trees, a bush, and, oh look, another tree!" She let out a long sigh and sat down, leaning her back against a tree, her long, brown hair flowing in the direction of the wind. She sighed again, taking her sharp dagger from the pocket of her ripped jeans. She ran her fingers against the blade, and smelled the blood of the last demon she had killed, only the day before, on it. She loved the way her blade had never stained, or how it always made a clean cut on her prey. She put the blade back, closed her eyes, and listened to the silence.

Naomi was an Aomi, or a half demon who was every type of demon. Her blood smelled completely as if she was a human, but she wasn't. She was very beautiful; she had bright green eyes, that seemed to put people in to s sort of trance. Her hair was a dark brown, but also had purple and silver streaks running through it. (Her hair was also down to, about, the middle of her back.) She wore dark, ripped jeans, a black T-shirt that said _You All Wonder Why I'm Different, I Wonder Why You're All The Same_, and she wore Japanese sandals. She wore one choker on her neck, and in the middle of the choker was a large, round, solid black stone. It was given to her by her mother when she was three.

She lived alone, and didn't have a home. Her parents had been killed by a demon when she was ten. She was now seven-teen, and traveled through a forest, searching for food and shelter. She was full of apathy, and didn't know why. She just didn't feel; it was as if she was numb. She hadn't felt since she was ten, since the night of her parent's death. She had cried that day, and the day after, but then made a solemn vow never to cry, again. She felt as if she was a ghost, walking on an earth that mourned...

When she had left, she had only brought a few things with her; she brought weapons and a sword, given to her by her father. She carried these in her pockets, and didn't bring any food or drink. She knew how to kill, how to hunt, and hunted for her own food. She often started a fire, and sang to herself before she slept each night. She had been in the forest since the week after her parent's death.

She was leaning against the tree, when she heard a noise from behind a group of trees. Though it was far away, Naomi (being an Aomi) could hear the noise, and then a scream. She jumped up, as she heard the scream, for it sounded as if it were made by a little girl. She ran towards the sound and found a horrible sight; a small girl was being chased by a large, red demon with horns. The girl fell to the ground, as blood poured from her arm, and her loud cries broke through the night air. Naomi ran towards the girl, standing between the demon and the crying girl on the ground.

"What do you want with this child?" Naomi asked the demon, coldly.

"The little creature has been picking flowers in my field," said the demon. "I think she deserves a punishment, you received yours at a young age, now didn't you, Naomi?"

When Naomi spoke, her voice was emotionless. "I did, Goshen, but that was back when your father was in charge of the lily fields. He did not try to kill me, like you have tried to kill this child."

"Why don't you ask the girl if she has picked the flowers?"

Naomi turned to the little girl, whose brown eyes looked up at her.

"Child," Naomi demanded. "What is your name?"

"Rin," the little girl whispered.

"Did you pick the flowers as Goshen said?"

"Yes..."

"Do you have any particular reason for doing this?"

"I was picking them for Lord Sesshomaru."

"But the flowers were not yours..."

"I know, and I am sorry for picking them, but Lord Sesshomaru was mad at Jaken, so I picked the flowers to make him happy."

Naomi's eyes lit up; the girl was so cute. Usually, she didn't care what victim Goshen had found himself, but this girl was only picking the lilies for someone else. Besides, she _had_ said that she was sorry. Naomi then turned back to Goshen, her bright green eyes once again cold.

"You heard the human," she said.

"And what did that filth say?" Goshen asked.

"She apologized and gave you and me an explanation..."

"I don't care!" Goshen roared. "The little brat took what was given to me by

my father! Why must you take away my fun, wench? You have never cared before now, why do you care all of a sudden?"

"Because, this girl is absolutely defenseless against you..."

Goshen turned his back and walked away, saying, "You know what? I'm not going to fight with you. If you want the girl, you can have her!"

Naomi watched Goshen walk away. How she had ever met a demon like him was anybody's guess. She sighed, looking at the night sky. It was late, and she was so tired. She used to stay up late like this, but that was when she didn't have to hunt, or move around a lot...Her thoughts were broken as the small girl, Rin, threw her arms around Naomi's legs, hugging her with all her might.

"Thank you!" Rin exclaimed. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Don't mention it," Naomi said, kneeling down so that she was face-to-face with Rin, who was now standing up. She looked the girl over; she had a minor scrape on her left cheek, there was a tear in her dress, and her arm was still bleeding. She also seemed to be shifting her weight onto her left leg, as if she had sprained her right ankle. The girl smiled at Naomi, and looked at her as if she were the second greatest person in the world.

"Where are you from?" Naomi asked the girl.

"I don't know," Rin said.

"What do you mean?"

"Lord Sesshomaru moves around a lot. I tried to find my way back, but couldn't find camp. That's when the demon came after me..."

"Well, why don't you stay with me for a while? I'm sure this Sesshomaru person won't mind."

"Sure!"

"Okay, we can sleep tonight and look for your camp when you wake tomorrow now, let's go back to my camp...Can you walk?"

"I don't think so..."

"How about I carry you, Rin?"

"'Kay"

"I'm Naomi, by the way..."

Naomi picked up the little girl, and her bloody arm bled into Naomi's shirt and onto her shoulder. Rin's eyes seemed to droop as Naomi carried her, and by the time they reached the camp, Rin was already asleep. Naomi laid her down on the mat, on which Naomi usually slept, and, again, sat against the tree. She sighed and looked up into the night sky, as she listened to Rin's deep, even breaths. She smiled slightly as she listened to the girls breathing. Rin reminded Naomi of someone she had met a long time ago...

Rin reminded Naomi of herself as a little girl; kind, innocent, cute...she wondered if all children were like this. Back when she was around six or seven, she had been so cute and popular...but then, as she got older, she changed and turned so bitter. She didn't trust anybody, and yet she had let this little girl come and stay with her.

There was a rustle in the bushes and Naomi started, but decided it was nothing. Rin turned in her sleep and sighed...and at almost that exact moment, a figure darted out of the bushes. Naomi felt hands around her neck, as she was pulled up and pinned against the tree that she had just been sitting against. She gasped for breath as she looked at the person who had attacked her; a demon had hold of her. He had long, silver-white hair, amber-gold eyes, a very cold, handsome face that had two purple streaks across his cheeks, he wore a white kimono with red dots or flowers, and the kimono also had a fluffy white thing on it, and carried two swords. He was emotionless, but had a flare of anger shooting through them. When he spoke, it was calm, but bitter cold.

"What have you done to Rin?" he hissed.

"Nothing..." Naomi managed to get out, trying to breath. Again she showed no fear or emotion, and her facial expression matched this stranger's expression. She was gasping for breath, and felt the pressure of these stranger's hands pressing against her windpipe.

"Don't lie, human! I can smell her blood on you..."

"No...I...wouldn't...hurt...her..."

"Then why is her blood scent on you? Why is her arm bleeding?"

"She...attacked...by...demon...in...lily...field..."

"What was she doing in a lily field?"

"Picking...flowers...for...someone...named...Sesshomaru..."

Naomi felt as if she could faint at any moment. She was losing her breath slowly, and felt dizzy, as if she were going to pass out...

"Please...let...go..."

"No!"

"I'm...warning...you...let...go..."

"No!!"

Naomi's eyes flashed red, and the stranger flew backwards. He hit a tree and slid down to the ground, leaving Naomi clutching her own throat and breathing heavily. The stranger was now standing and slowly walking towards Naomi. He heaved as he spoke to her...

"You're aren't human, are you?" the strange demon asked.

"No." Naomi said.

"Ah, then are you a half-demon?"

"Not exactly, no."

"You're an Aomi, aren't you?"

"Finally, someone who isn't such an idiot and who actually knows what an Aomi is..."

"Of course I know what an Aomi is," said the stranger, who had stopped walking towards Naomi, "They are slave demons. Aomi's were bred to breed, created to be slaves. Most of them were killed off by demons when they had no use for them...that is the woman, of course. The men were used as soldiers, and almost all of them were killed...Aomi's are worst then half demons because they are slaves. And yet, they are half demons..."

"With out souls or mercy," Naomi said. "Who do you think you are..."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" came a cry.

Rin, who had just woken up, jumped up and ran over to the stranger, wrapping her arms around his legs. The stranger, who hadn't taken his eyes off of Naomi, simply laid his hand gently on Rin's head. He was looking at Naomi with such intensity that she (Naomi) could actually tell that, if she moved an inch, he would kill her.

"Why did you leave, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked the little girl.

"You were mad at Jaken," said Rin, "and I went off to pick you flowers. But a big demon came and attacked me...then Naomi saved me!"

He looked down at the girl, as if trying to comprehend what she had just said.

"You mean this _poor_ excuse for a _half-demon_ saved you?"

"Yes, my Lord!"

"I see..."

He looked back over at Naomi, who had now begun to look at the night sky. She suddenly looked down at him and sighed.

"Finally!" she said. "You know, you're just like the rest of the demons I've met. They ignore and kill those who are lower then them..."

Sesshomaru stepped forward, causing Rin to let go of him, and again pinned Naomi to the tree by her neck. She gagged at first, but then closed her eyes, as if waiting for death to slowly come...

"How dare you, you filthy excuse of a half-blood!"

"How...dare...what?" Naomi asked, choking on the pressure once again on her windpipe. "How...dare I...speak...the truth?"

Sesshomaru smiled, "You will die, just like the rest of them..."

"NO!" Rin screamed, flinging herself in front of Naomi, "Please don't kill Naomi! She saved me! And I like her, she's nice!"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, and then let go of Naomi, letting her slide down the trees large trunk. She gasped for breath, and when she received it, she sighed, "Why didn't he just take me?" She then looked from Rin to Sesshomaru, wondering what would come next.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, "Can I take her with us?"

"Why?" Sesshomaru said.

"She can be my slave, a playmate!"

Sesshomaru seemed to think about this, and finally nodded, causing Naomi to stand up and defend herself in the matter.

"I'm not going to be a slave!" she exclaimed.

Sesshomaru smiled, walking towards her, and said, "You may think you can fight me, but you can't."

He now stood in front of Naomi and laughed bitterly as he punched her, knocking her out cold...


End file.
